Problem: Emily ate 3 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 2 slices. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of pizza with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the pizza.